Atlantis
by Kanon Anderson
Summary: It'd been a year and a half since Alex had returned to her family. Now, she will leave them again to take on her biggest challenge...college. Sequel to Gemini.
1. Chapter 1

"Honey, are you sure you have everything," Abbey Bartlet asked, looking around her daughter's dorm room once more.

"Abbey, for God's sake. What else could she need," Jed asked, sitting down on her bed.

Alex bit back a smile and looked at the scene before her. She wondered what the American public would think about the President and First Lady leaving the capital to move her in. But then again, both of her parents had insisted. While they hadn't done much moving, Abbey and Alex had been shopping for weeks for everything she would need and members of Secret Service had helped her move in.

"Mom, I'll be fine," Alex said, exasperated, "Besides, I do know where Target is." She crossed her arms and blew a strand of dark brown hair out of her eyes.

"You have your books and everything," Abbey asked. Alex nodded and pointed to the book shelf full of the books she needed for her first year of college.

Jed watched, half amused by his wife and youngest daughter. He knew Abbey was torn, just like he was, to send their daughter, Alexandria off to college. He watched as Abbey looked around the room again, making sure she had everything, while Alex tried her hardest to convince her mother that she was fine.

She had grown up much over the past six months, from the timid teenager to a young woman. Across the hall, Emma, Alex's Secret Service agent set up her own room. Although the woman was five years older than Alex, she looked young enough to be in college. She dressed like the students, even carried a backpack. Although she stood at only 5'7", Jed knew the girl could take any man down. He had seen her do it in a demonstration. Alex had been mortified when she had seen it.

"Sir, we need to leave in five," Charlie said, stepping into the room.

"Alright," Jed standing up. "Abbey?"

"Honey, I can stay here for a night, if you want me to," Abbey said, turning to her youngest daughter.

"I'll be fine," Alex said again, "Besides, I'll be home in a couple of weeks for the State dinner."

"I know," Abbey said, reaching out to brush a strand of hair from Alex's eyes. "Just…enjoy yourself and call if you need anything."

"I will," Alex said, reaching out to hug her mother. "Call me when you get back to D.C."

"Alright," Abbey said. She kissed Alex gently, then left the room before Alex would see her tears.

"Take care of Mom," Alex said, hugging her father.

"I will," he said, "Don't worry about her, though. Just take care of yourself."

"Okay," she said, "Call me when you get back."

"We will," he said, "Call if you need anything." Alex nodded, kissing him gently on the cheek before watching him leave.

Alex flopped down on her bed, looking at the room. It was smaller than her room at the White House, with white tile that had been covered by a deep purple carpet. She had chosen lavender and white for her room colors. For weeks, she and her mother had been shopping for her college needs. Her bedspread was lavender with white flowers sown into it. The room was smaller than her room at home, but it was still large, with hard wood floors. They had purchased a carpet to help her keep from getting cold. Around her, she could hear the familiar sounds of people moving in and talking. Classes started the next day and her parents had bought everything she needed that day.

She glanced at the clock and saw that it was nearly five. Dinner was at five, down in the main dining hall. She slipped on a different sweater and met Emma out in the hall. "Are you ready for dinner," Emma asked. Alex nodded, wrapping her arms around herself and following the crowds of other students downstairs.

She got a tray and waited in line, picking up the chicken and pasta dish, along with some fruit. Emma followed behind, blending in with the crowd, but her sharp green eyes scanned the crowd for anyone who would want to hurt the youngest Bartlet.

They sat down at a table and while Alex was grateful that she had someone to eat with, but she couldn't wait to make friends of her own. "May I sit here," a voice asked, startling her out of her thoughts.

Alex looked up and saw a girl with curly red hair and blue eyes standing with her tray. "Sure," Alex said, moving her things over.

"Thanks," the girl said, "This is my semester here and I don't really know anyone."

"Me too," Alex said, brightening up, "My name's Alexandria."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Anneliese," she said, holding out her hand. "And you are?"

"Emma," the agent said, smiling softly.

"Nice to meet you too," Anneliese said. "So, what's your major?"

"Pre-law," Alex replied. "Yours?"

"Same thing," Anneliese said. "Which room?"

"305. You?"

"207," Anneliese replied.

"Cool," Alex said, smiling. The two girls talked through dinner, learning about each other and their studies. By the end of dinner, the girls had discovered that they had two classes in common and both enjoyed shopping.

As dinner ended, the girls waved goodbye and returned to their own rooms. Alex closed her door with a smile. She was exhausted, but happy. She had finally made a friend.

Alex groaned as her alarm went off the next day, waking her up at 9:00am. She slammed it off and grabbed her robe before going into the bathroom. There weren't many rooms in the hall with their own bathrooms, but being the President's daughter allowed for a few privileges.

She finished showering and dried her hair before pulling the top half back. She wore a pair of corduroy pants, boots and t-shirt with a thick zip-up over it. Snow still fell softly outside her window. Putting on some makeup and her peacoat, she checked her backpack and shouldered as there was a knock on her door. She opened it and saw Emma standing on the other side, waiting for her. "You ready for class," Emma asked.

"Yeah,"Alex said, shouldering her backpack.

Alex stepped into the large classroom, her eyes growing large at the amount of people in the classroom. The room was full, with at least 150 people sitting in seats or milling around. She looked around and spotted Anneliese towards the bottom. She walked down the steps, catching the eyes of everyone in the room. She smiled at Annelise and sat down, beginning to pull out her notebook.

"Hey," Anneliese said, looking over at her, "How as your night?"

"Good," Alex said, pulling out her notebook. "So, I have a break after this. You wanna go get some coffee?"

"Yeah," Anneliese said, "I'm taking my time in waking up today." Alex laughed and turned her head as the professor took their place in front of the classroom.

After class, Alex and Anneliese walked through the snow, overwhelmed by the syllabus they had been given. "I can't believe we have ten papers due in a semester," Anneliese said. "That's one a week!"

"The ten page paper's what I'm worried about," Alex said. Anneliese laughed, then looked over at Emma, whose eyes were continuously scanning the crowds of students as they walked.

"So, does she follow you everywhere," Anneliese asked, motioning to the agent.

"Yeah," Alex said, "She's my…agent."

"I do know who you are," Anneliese admitted. "She Secret Service?"

"Yeah," Alex said, "Why didn't you say that you knew who I was?"

"I dunno. I thought that you might be tired of people liking you for what you are, instead of who you are. I know that sounds cheesy, but…," she trailed off as Alex looked at her with a smile.

"I know what you mean," Alex said, stepping into the coffee shop. She pulled the hat she had worn off and shook the snow off of it.

"So, how were your classes," Alex asked, flopping down on her bed.

"Great," Zoey said, "My film class will be really good."

"How's mom and dad?"

"Fine," Zoey said, "You need to call them, though. They're starting to get worried."

"I've been busy," Alex explained. "But, I'll call them after I hang up with you."

"Did you get your dress for the dinner," Zoey asked.

"Yeah," Alex said, her eyes flicking to the beige a-symmetrical dress that hung on her closet door. "I get in Friday night, just before the dinner."

"I'll see you at the dinner then," Zoey said. "Meet any cute boys yet?" Alex rolled her eyes and grinned before telling her twin about her first week of classes.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is the sequel to "Gemini". I hope you like it...the other one just screamed for a sequel. This one has a few events from the series, but I played with them some. Please send reviews...it's not complete yet, so who knows where it goes! Hope you enjoy! As usual, most of the characters aren't mine.

The limo pulled up to the overhang and the marine standing guard opened the door as Alex touched up her makeup. She pushed the mirror back up and stepped out of the car, accepting the marine's hand. She smiled her thanks and smoothed the dress down before pulling the shawl tighter around herself.

She looked up as the door opened and Charlie stepped out of the house. "Charlie, did you come to welcome me," she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I was looking for your sister, actually," he said, "But you do look lovely tonight."

"Thanks for noticing," Alex replied dryly, "Is everyone inside?"

"Yeah," he said, "Your mom and dad have been asking about you all night."

"Gone two weeks and they're already going crazy," she muttered under her breath. "Well, I better not keep them waiting. See you later." She smiled, then entered through the doors.

Alex entered the foyer, which was filled with people dressed in formals and milling around. She spotted her mother and father in the middle, her mother taking pictures and her father greeting members of Congress.

The crowd parted as she walked over to them, smiling as her mother spotted her. "Alexandria," Abbey said, pulling her daughter into a hug.

"Hey mom," Alex said, hugging her mother back.

"How is school? I've barely talked to you since classes started," Abbey said, looking at her.

"I've been busy," Alex said, "Pre-law's not exactly an easy major."

"I know," Abbey said. She knew Alex was caught up in college; it was the one part of her life that was normal. "Met any cute guys recently?"

"Well, there is this one in my poli sci class," Alex said with a grin. Abbey grinned and listened as her daughter began talk about her first college classes.

Alex sipped her glass of champagne and listened idly as Josh and Sam discussed recent campaign reform legislation that had passed. She had kept up on it through watching CNN and a few conversations with her father. Her attention swayed though, when she heard someone call her name. She turned to see Zoey rushing towards her with a broad grin. "Hey," Alex said, hugging Zoey tightly. "I thought you'd never get here."

"Traffic," Zoey replied with a groan, "And Charlie."

"Uh-oh. What now," Alex asked, hooking her arm through Zoey's and walking over to grab another glass of champagne.

"He wants to get back together," Zoey said, taking a glass from the table.

"And," Alex asked, crossing her arms, glass of champagne in one hand.

"And I don't want to," Zoey explained, "He respectfully declined my request that we break up."

"At least he was respectful," Alex said, "What's so bad about you two getting together again?"

"You mean aside from the fact that he works for our father," Zoey asked. "Who, by the way, threatened to call in the 82nd Airborne if he hurt me."

"So he can be a little protective," Alex argued.

"Alex, dating him just puts me even further in the spotlight and right now, I just don't want that," Zoey said.

"You mean that you're afraid the threats will start again and he could get shot," Alex said. She remembered all of the threats that Zoey had received the last time she and Charlie had started dating.

"Yeah," Zoey said, chewing on her lip.

"Zo, there are always people that will disagree with who you're dating. That's normal. It comes with the job," Alex said, "Do you want to date him?"

"I don't know," Zoey said finally. She sighed and smoothed her hair out in an attempt to calm herself.

"Zoey, I can't tell you to date him or not date him," Alex said, "But I can tell you that it might be worth a shot." Zoey nodded, still unsure of the situation in front of her. Alex squeezed her hand gently, then went to go talk to CJ.

Alex looked up as she heard a knock on her door. She had left the dinner an hour ago to work on some homework for her statistics class. Zoey had left for campus at the same time, claiming she had a project to work on. Alex knew that she had really just needed time to think.

"Come in," she called, hooking a strand of hair behind her ear. She glanced up as her mother walked in, still wearing the evening dress she had worn at the party.

"How's the homework coming," Abbey asked, sitting down on the bed.

"Not bad," Alex replied, "It's not hard…just time consuming. The party over?"

"For the most part," Abbey said, "Your father and I bid every goodnight, then came up here. You and Zoey both looked beautiful tonight."

"Thanks," Alex said, "She tell you about Charlie?"

"No. What happened?" Abbey knew of her daughter's involvement with her husband's aide.

"Charlie wants to start dating her again," Alex said, leaning back in her chair.

"How'd Zoey feel about this," Abbey asked.

"She's afraid of the threats starting again," Alex replied.

"Reasonable fear," Abbey replied. She sighed, feeling the heartache that she often felt when it came to her children and their private lives. Throughout her husband's career, Zoey had never been allowed to date who she wanted without undergoing some scrutiny or commentary from the press.

When she had dated Charlie, Zoey had received multiple threats. American society just seemed against a white girl dating a black man. Abbey had supported Zoey's decision to break up with Charlie, but wished that she had had at least had the chance to see what their relationship would have been like.

"Alex, I wish with everything I can that you and Zoey will have some sort of life, away from the media and spotlights," Abbey said, "Your father and I have tried hard to give you that privacy. Zoey dating Charlie just isn't acceptable in the eyes of many, no matter how hard we try to dissuade those opinions."

"I know," Alex said, "Just doesn't seem fair sometimes."

"I know, sweetheart," Abbey said, "Finish your homework and don't stay up to late. I love you." She kissed Alex gently on the forehead, brushing hair from her face.

"Night. I love you too," Alex said. She watched her mother leave, then turned back to her homework.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex arrived back to Yale Sunday evening to a note from Anneliese to come down to her room. She sighed and put her things in her room before telling Emma she was going to Anneliese's room. Emma followed and waited outside while Alex entered Anneliese's room. "Hey. I got your note," Alex said, holding it up. "What's up?"

"Have you finished your Poli Sci paper yet," Anneliese asked.

"Yeah," Alex replied. "Mine was five pages. Hope that's enough."

"I'm sure it will be," Anneliese said, "What example did you use for the right to due process case?"

"Perry v. Sinderman," Alex replied. "Faculty rights."

"Ah," Anneliese said, "Good one."

"Thanks," Alex said.

"How was the dinner?"

"Not bad. Zoey's ex-boyfriend wants to get back together with her."

"Charlie? I thought she received a lot of threats the last time they dated."

"Yeah..but…how did you know?" Alex looked at her friend in confusion. She didn't know Anneliese well enough to tell her the saga of Zoey's dating life.

"Alex, your life is in the newspapers," Anneliese said.

"Yeah…it's just weird to hear about it from someone else," Alex said. "You want to go grab some dinner? I didn't eat before I left school."

"Sure," Anneliese replied.

Alex walked into her Biology class and sat down, Kate sitting next to her. Camryn sat at the top of the class, surveying all of the students for any danger for the youngest Bartlet.

Alex pulled out her notebook and looked over the reading material from the previous day. She looked up as the Professor, Dr. Jonah Truman walked in. She could hear a collective groan from all of the students. Dr. Truman was notorious for his strict policies and tests that could reduce anyone to tears.

"I know that some of you have been questioning me for letters of recommendation, which I am glad to supply," he said, standing behind the podium. "However, I will need an essay of three pages on why you believe in Darwinism."

A loud murmur grew from the students at this statement. A student across the aisle and three rows up from Alex raised their hand. "Sir, what if we don't believe in Darwinism," the student asked.

"Then I suggest you look to others for your letter of recommendation," he said, dismissing the question.

Alex stared for a moment, trying to comprehend what her professor was saying. "Miss Bartlet," she heard the professor call her name. She didn't even remember raising her hand.

"Sir, doesn't it impinge upon a student's first amendment rights when you force them to support your view," she asked.

"Miss Bartlet, I run this class as I see fit. If you don't agree with that, then I suggest you switch classes," he replied coolly. She knew he was challenging her, but she couldn't resist her next outburst.

"Sir, there isn't enough evidence to suggest that Darwinism is absolutely the wayin whichhumans evolved," she said. "How can you expect students to blindly write about something that isn't 100 proven fact?"

"That, Miss Bartlet, is for you to find out. Now, we will be discussing the reproductive cycle of spores," he said, turning out the lights and turning on the presentation.

"How dare he suggest that," Alex asked, as she stormed out of the classroom.

"Alex, you shouldn't have said that," Emma said, stopping her.

"Emma, I don't care who he is. He cannot force his views upon the students," Alex said, her face red with anger.

"Alexandria, listen to me," Camryn said, stepping in front of her and met the younger woman's eyes. "You really shouldn't have said that." She stopped and took a deep breath, closing her eyes.

"Yeah. I know," she said, "But he still can't do that."

Camryn and Emma both nodded, their eyes scanning the students that passed. The students eyed the young girl, knowing what she had said in the class. "C'me on," Emma said, "You've got history next."

"Sir, there's a story in the Yale Daily Newspaper," CJ said, walking into the Oval Office first thing in the morning.

"Yale," Jed asked, sliding his glasses off. "What has my youngest daughter done now?"

"Sir, she made a comment in class yesterday regarding Darwinism and Creationism," CJ explained.

"What," Jed asked, leaning forward. He took the paper from CJ and began to read through the article. "Get her down here now." He rubbed the bridge of his nose and sat down. It was going to be another long day.

Alex's limo arrived at the White House at around 4:00pm. Alex stepped out and saw her mother waiting for her just outside. She climbed out and Abbey rushed forward to hug her. "So, dad's pretty pissed, huh," she asked as they walked into the House.

"You could say that," Abbey said, walking with her to the Oval Office. She had made this walk before with her children, with Ellie when she had been hounded for laboratory testing and Zoey when she had made a statement in class.

"Think he'll hear me out," Alex asked, as they approached the office.

"I think so," Abbey said. "I'll be out here." Alex nodded and knocked before entering.

"Hey dad," she said softly. She saw the copy of the Daily Eagle on her dad's desk and cringed.

"Alexandria Grace Bartlet. When I suggested you speak your mind, I didn't mean this," he shouted, the paper in hand.

"Dad, can I at least explain myself," she asked. She had never seen him this angry before.

"It better be a damn good," he said, leaning forward on his desk.

"Dad, he can't do that," Alex said. "It undermines the rights of the students."

"Alexandria, now is not the time to lecture me about rights! Do you know what it looks like when the President's daughter is publicly quoted for supporting creationism?" Alex knew her father was angry, but she was prepared to stand her ground.

"I wasn't supporting creationism! Dad, as a university professor, he cannot force his views upon the students when it hinders their success," Alex stated, "As the head of the department, his letter of recommendation is required by many medical schools in order to get in."

"How does that affect you," Jed asked, "You're in pre-law. Not medical school."

"But it does affect the other students," Alex said. "Dad, right or wrong, he can't do this. You have taught me that above all else, we need to protect the rights of others. And when a professor stands in front of a class and denies students the right to express their opinion, then they've crossed the line of academic freedom." Jed took a deep breath and closed his eyes. A part of him knew she was right.

"Alexandria, you can't stand up in class and justify creationism."

"I wasn't," she stated, "I didn't say if it was right or wrong. I stated the fact that he couldn't force his ideas and opinions on the other students. I didn't mean to support creationism or Darwinism. I know our religion supports creationism, but like the professor, I can't lord that idea over people. That'd be hypocritical." Alex sighed and ran her hands through her hair in frustration.

Jed sighed and closed his eyes. "Alex, just promise me you won't speak out without clearing it with CJ," he said, "She's already started to go through all of this to get it figured out."

"I'm sorry," Alex said, "I didn't mean to cause trouble. I'll give a statement if needed."

"Yeah , okay," her father said, sitting down in the chair, "You staying for the night?"

"I can," Alex replied. "I brought homework with me."

"Go on upstairs. I'll be done around eight," he said. Alex nodded and left the room, feeling her shoulders sag in relief.

Abbey was reading in bed when she heard the door open to their bedroom. "I thought you would be done by eight," she said, looking up over the rim of her glasses.

"Something came up in Pakistan," he replied, "Where's Alex?"

"Studying. She is a law student, you know" she replied, marking her place and setting her book aside.

"You were a medical student. I never saw you study," he said, sitting down to pull of his shoes. Abbey rolled her eyes and marked her place in the book she had been reading.

"She was right today, you know," Abbey said as her husband moved to change for bed.

"Yeah, I know," he called from the bathroom, "But she didn't need to speak out in class."

"Jed, she spoke out in class because that's what she's been taught to do," Abbey said, "What the professor said was wrong. If she didn't speak up, then who would? Professors cannot force their opinions onto their students."

"She still shouldn't have done it," he said, walking back out, wearing his pajamas. "Tomorrow, newspapers will say that the president's daughter supported creationism over Darwinism."

"That may be," Abbey said, "But they will also say that your daughter stood up for herself and her classmates."

"Yeah," he said, pulling back the covers on their bed. He pulled the covers over him and turned out the lights as Abbey did the same. "You know, I always thought Liz would be the politician in the family."

"Yeah. But then we had Alex," Abbey said, leaning on her elbow to face him. He kissed her gently, then curled up behind her as she lay back down.


	4. Chapter 4

Alex groaned as she sat down at breakfast and saw the paper next to her plate. She picked it up and read the story carefully. "Well, at least they got the quote right," she said, setting it back down.

"Yes, but it's slightly biased," Abbey said, sitting down with her at the table. "Of course it is. It was written by a left-wing professor from Berkeley," Alex said, taking a bite of cereal. "He probably believes Darwinism is something he invented while high." Abbey laughed and took a bite of yogurt.

"So, Zoey's back to dating Charlie," Abbey said.

"Not a surprise," Alex replied. "How long?"

"Couple of days. They're going to a club opening next week."

"At least I'll be out of the spotlight," Alex said. She looked up as Emma walked in, carrying Alex's backpack.

"The limo's here to take you back to school," she said, handing Alex her pack.

"Thanks," Alex replied.

"Did you miss much class today," Abbey asked, hugging her daughter.

"Not really. I'll make it back in time for my noon and two o'clock," Alex said, shoulder her backpack. "I'll call you when I get back." She kissed her mother on the cheek and hugged her before following Emma and Camryn outside.

Alex's plane landed close to noon and she was ushered into an awaiting limousine to take her back to the campus. She called her mother and left a message with Lily, telling her she'd gotten back safely.

She keyed into her room and dropped her backpack on her chair. She flipped through her e-mail, then grabbed her bag to eat lunch, then headed on to class.

"How was home," Anneliese asked as Alex sat down to dinner with her.

"Oh, you know, just got yelled at and chastised," Alex said, sprinkling salt on her green beans.

"It was in the paper here," Anneliese said, "President's Daughter Supports Creationism."

"Misquoted as usual," Alex said, rolling her eyes. "He understood why I did it, though."

"Good," Anneliese said, "I assume there was some shouting and yelling involved."

"Only a little," Alex said. "But, the world's moved on since then and that issue will be out of the spotlight come Monday."

"What happens Monday," Anneliese asked.

"Grades will be released to the newspaper." Anneliese cracked a smile and changed the conversation.

"I see you made an A in poltical science," Abbey said, propping her chin up on the phone.

"Yeah and I'm guessing my B in English is in there as well," Alex said, flopping down on her bed.

"B's aren't bad," Abbey said, "Teacher disagree with writing style?"

"Something like that," Alex replied. "Where's dad this week?"

"South America. I stayed behind for the fiftieth anniversary of the women's caucus," Abbey replied, "He said he'd try to call you later on."

"I'm going out with Anneliese later on, but I'll have my cell on," Alex said. She pushed herself up and walked over to her closet and began shuffling through, looking for something to wear that night.

"Where are you going," Abbey asked, straightening up.

"To a club," Alex replied, pulling out a top and jeans. "Camryn and Emma have already scoped the place out. They know all the exits and the routine stuff."

"You have your panic button?" Abbey wasn't a fan of her children having to carry sucha device on them at all times, but it kept them safe, and that was reason enough for her.

"In my pocket," Alex replied with a smile. "Don't worry. I'll be fine."

"I will always worry," Abbey said. Alex rolled her eyes, knowing there was nothing she could do to convince her mind of otherwise.

The music of the club could be heard outside as Alex stepped out of the car with Anneliese. Emma and Camryn were with them, escorting them into the club. Being the president's daughter, they skipped the line and entered the club. A spread smiled over Alex's face as she saw the flashing lights and heard the music pumping from the speakers. "C'me on, let's dance," she said, grabbing Anneliese's arm and dragging her onto the crowded dance floor.

Camryn and Emma split up and walked around the large club, scanning for any threats to the president's daughter. They were sure to have one near here at all times while the other walked.

Alex held her arms up, dancing to the music. It switched to a slow song and she and Anneliese groaned. She turned to walk off the dance floor to get something to drink when she slammed into someone's chest. "Sorry," she said, pushing herself way, "I didn't see you there." She looked up and saw a boy with curly blonde hair and classic good looks smiling down at her.

"That's alright," he said, "I was going to ask if you wanted to dance."

"I'd love to," she said, smiling and slipping her arms around his neck. Anneliese rolled her eyes and wandered off, getting a coke from the bar.

"My name's Cade," he said as they began to dance.

"I'm Alex," she said with a smile. She couldn't help but notice how green his eyes were.

"Yeah. I know." She laughed, shaking her head. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too," Alex said, "Do you go to Yale?"

"Yeah," he said, "History major."

"My dad would love you," Alex said, "What year?"

"Sophomore," he replied. "How do you like Yale so far?"

"It's not bad. It's away from Washington," she replied. He laughed, pulling her a little bit closer as they danced.

"Do you do anything for fun?"

"I'm on the debate team," she said with a shrug.

"I mean anything normal," he said with a laugh.

"I like going to the movies and rollerblading," she said with a shrug, "And I can play a mean softball game."

"I'll have to come and watch sometime," he replied, "Anyways, my friend and I have to get back to campus. I have a research paper due tomorrow."

"Procastinator, huh?" She smiled as he began to pull away. "I play Tuesday night at 8:00 at the intramural fields."

"I'll see you there," he replied, "Here's my number. Give me a call sometime." He handed her a piece of paper with his name and number scribbled on it.

"I will," she said, tucking it in her pocket. She gave him one last smile, then left to find Anneliese.

"You got his number," Anneliese asked as they got into the car.

"Yeah," Alex said with a grin, "He's really nice. He'll be at softball on Tuesday."

"Way to impress a guy," Anneliese replied, "The best way into a guy's heart? Sports."

"Alex, I need this guy's name and number," Emma said, climbing in the car behind them. "I need to do a background check." Alex groaned and handed the number over.

"Did you do a background check on me," Anneliese asked.

"You came back clear, or else you wouldn't be here," Camryn replied. Anneliese raised her eyebrow, but wasn't sure if he was joking or being serious.


End file.
